Just For Tonight
by asianpearl
Summary: Because one chance is all you get. An Erza X Jellal fic.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything! Only.. Councilman Shinra. Well.. technically, the word 'shinra' isn't even mine. Sob sob..

Erza Scarlet never liked parties, especially the formal type. The corsets, the fake smiles, the holier-than-thou females of rich families who walked aloft on their petty misconceptions that they were the queens of the world; those things just didn't sit will with her. The redhead's definition of a good time on a Friday night included several rounds of beer, loud music, and the occasional game of strip poker with the gang. She stopped short and let a nostalgic smile tug at her lips. She missed her friends.

Taking a look around at the opulent surroundings she was in, she realized that Natsu and Gray would probably not feel at home here as well. She couldn't really account for Lucy, but then again, the girl was always full of surprises.

The day was November 30th, the occasion was the wedding reception of the daughter of Councilman Shinra. Erza had been sent as a representative to bring Fairy Tail's best wishes and to show their support to the Council since Master Markarov couldn't make it himself. The night had so far been successful, she had mingled with the right people, been seen with the right people and most importantly, said the _politically correct_ things to the correct people.

Of course, Councilman Shinra had really outdone himself this time. The event took place in the grand ballroom of the most magnificent five star hotel in Magnolia. The massive space had been magically modified to appear like a winter wonderland. Roman inspired ice sculptures stood at the sides of the hall, the ceiling shrouded in draperies of white velvet and charmed to mirror the sky outside, which consequently rained down fine petals of snow and cherry blossom petals which evaporated over the heads of the unsuspecting guests below.

Raising the nearly empty champagne glass she held to her lips and draining its contents, nineteen year old Erza scanned the room out of the corners of her eye. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, she spun back to face the bar where she had parked herself since dinner had finished a mere half hour ago. The sudden whimsicalness had made her mood to mingle vanish into thin air, and she found that at times like these, alcohol was indeed, a good friend. The barman appeared in front of her holding a glass of beer. Placing it in front of Erza, he murmured

'Compliments from the gentleman in white' he nodded towards the other end of the bar where, a man around her own age gave her a flirtatious wink and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

He was good looking, she had to admit. But then again, so was she. She wasn't vain, she knew that much. But she realized long ago that her above average looks had drawn the eyes of many men in the past. The man in white who sat there at the corner of the bar had probably seen her long, flowing red hair, her plunging black sleeveless velvet gown with its ruby embellishments, and red hooker heels and probably thought he'd get lucky tonight.

_Yeah right._

Smiling sweetly at Mr. White, she grabbed the glass of beer and drained it in one gulp. Never the lightweight herself, she slammed the glass down on the counter, gave him one final look and marched off in the opposite direction. Having bored herself and deciding she had spent too much time pretending to be what she was not, she decided to find the happy couple, give them their best wishes, and be on her way. With any luck, she won't have a hangover tomorrow morning.

In the middle of the crowd, surrounded by what seemed like his entire posse, Councilman Shinra was holding -well, for lack of a better word- council. He addressed the gathered crowd about the degrading state of the justice system with flamboyant waves of his arms. Each finger, Erza noted, had different colored ring on it. Rumor had it that each of those rings had a magical beast sealed in it. The redness of his cheeks and the dots of sweat on his brow indicated that he had long since given up his lucidness to the call of liquor.

Upon noticing the arrival of the young redhead, the Councilman exclaimed merrily and extended his flabby arms to Erza, enveloping her in a bear hug ; which was a feat in itself since the man was a foot shorter than her.

'Now this, my fellow men.. This is a fine example of future justice! Young, inspiring members of guilds, seeking the truth, never losing sight of the path of righteousness,' he announced loudly

'One day, my dear Titania, when you join us, we shall right this government, we shall show them how justice is meant to be dealt!'

Wary of the increasing jealous stares and whispers, Erza disengaged herself from the councilman and smiled politely.

'Indeed your grace, but there must surely be better candidates than me?'

'Ah nonsense! I never agreed to this elitist-aristocratic monarchy bullshit anyway' he replied happily

'The council needs more fresh blood such as yourself to make it prosper in years to come. Oh! And speak of the devil! There he is! Seig my boy!'

The councilman waved energetically to someone behind Erza's shoulder. Something lurched in her stomach and she fought down the urge to turn around sharply at the sound of that name. Suddenly becoming hyper-alert of everything around her, she drew in a steadying breath and turned around elegantly with a practiced smile on her features, praying that no one saw her moment of discomfort.

He was just as handsome as before. Even more so. Now clad in a black tuxedo with his hair slicked back, he drew not only her attention, but the stares and whispers of everyone in the room. His eyes, on the other hand, were focused on her alone. Those piercing dark orbs traced her figure hungrily as if memorizing her every detail. It might have been the alcohol, or it might have been her imagination, but she swore she saw him lick his lips, which made her mind plunge unwillingly into dark forbidden fantasies of red silk, blue roses and bare skin.

The loud boom of Councilman Shinra's voice brought her back to reality. Mentally berating herself for spacing out, she turned her attention back to the short blonde man as he greeted the newcomer just as warmly as he did with her.

'Miss Scarlet, may I introduce you to Master Seigrain. He is one of the newcomers to the council. He and Mistress Ultear have been breaking new ground in the fields of magical research and innovation. It's a shame that dear Ultear couldn't make it tonight isn't it?'

'It is' he replied effortlessly. With hands clasped behind his back and a pleasant expression on his face. 'Unfortunately, she had other matters to attend to'

'And Seig, my boy, I shall introduce you to Miss Erza 'Titania' Scarlet' , one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail and also, one of the most sought after women in Magnolia today,

She blushed furiously as Seigrain took her right hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He pressed a chaste kiss on her knuckles and flicking his eyes upwards to stare into hers, he said,

'It is without a doubt, a momentous privilege to meet a woman such as you. The rumors do not do your beauty any justice at all. In the circles I've roamed, they call you Aphrodite reborn,'

A hundred replies sprang to her lips at once _'Why did you leave the tower?' , 'How are my friends?' , 'What sick, twisted game are you playing now?,' _but instead,

'Of course, we all know each other by many names. _I find myself not being sure what to call you sometimes_,'

'Indeed?' he asked, with a tinge of steel in his voice.

'Oh come now, children, play nice' boomed the councilman. 'Go on, talk.' He said, while waving the two youths away, Erza did not fail to notice the roguish wink the councilman gave Seig as they parted.

As if on cue, the magical instruments chose that precise movement to start up a merry melody. The blue haired man was just about to say something when a hand appeared on Seig's shoulder. Mr White stood there, a Cheshire smirk on his face.

'I'm afraid I'll have to steal her from you old chap' he said in an outlandish accent. 'All's fair in love and war innit?' 'And its not like you lack for choice yourself'

Of course Mr White was referring to the many ladies that had gathered around the trio, hoping to score a dance with one of the handsome gentlemen. However, Seig slid his arm around Erza's waist and she stiffened in shock.

'If this was war, you'd be dead, _old chap_' he said while leading Erza away. 'I saw her first,'

Before she had the chance to argue, Seig spun her into his arms and swayed them in the middle of the dance floor. She draped her arms on his shoulders experimentally but still maintaining a professional distance between them.

Several moments of silence passed before a deep chuckle resonated through his chest. The soft vibrations of his shoulders made her look up into his smoldering eyes.

'Why so serious?' he whispered in a horrible impersonation of Joker from Batman.

At that moment, she must've looked like the cat which ate the canary because he threw his head back and let out a bark of unsuppressed laughter. He then –on purpose, she decided- tightened his arms which coiled around her waist so that she was pressed closer to him.

She could smell his cologne, she could hear his heartbeat through his chest, she could even feel his warmth. This moment, was all she dreamed about for nights on end. And yet, she knew, this moment was _wrong._

He had slowly steered them to an isolated corner of the dance floor. The lighting was dim and they were out of earshot of most people now.

'Why?' she asked, barely breathing out the question. Almost afraid to break the fragile passion of the moment. For she had decided, the moment he took her into his arms, she wanted to treasure this memory forever.

'Hmm?' came his non-committal reply

She pushed him away from her. Enough was enough. Pretending around the councilmen was one thing. Pretending to her was betrayal.

'Why this? Why now? Why you? And .. why me?'

He took her hand in his again and began to drag her away from the dance floor. Her whines and struggles were only met with the tightening of his grip and the quickening of his pace. When she finally wrested her bruised wrist from his arm, they were in an isolated corridor, half shrouded in darkness. The party seemed lightyears away as the faint hum and tinkle of music barely made its way to their ears.

'I want answers,' she said adamantly to his turned back. 'I want you to release my friends, I want-'

'What?' he answered stiffly, and she fell silent instantly. In that instant, she cursed herself for being so weak around him.

'There's always something you Fairy Tail people want isn't there?' he said, closing the gap between them.

'You want more jobs, you want more jewels, you want a bigger HQ, you just _want _everything don't you?,'

'This has nothing to do with the guild! This is personal , this is about us and-'

'Us?' he interrupted again 'So there's an "us" now? What happened to the traitor Erza who left the tower all those years ago? Wasn't it about "us" then as well?,'

Something in her eyes shifted. Setting her face in a determined frown, she stepped away from him and said

'Stay away from me _Jellal_'

In a flash, he was in front of her again, pinning her to the wall behind them with both arms encasing her sides, his lips mere inches from her ear.

'Oh Erza, my sweet, beautiful Erza,' he murmured softly 'Do you really think I can stay away from you so easily?'

His nose brushed the outer shell of her ear as his lips ghosted the surface of her neck, tempting her in slow seduction.

'I am your past, and I am your future, in life and even in death, we are bound to each other, '

Delicious shivers ran down her spine as he separated her legs with one of his. His right hand traced the contour of her shoulder and arm, his fingers splaying itself on her back, the other trailed down to her thigh, sliding under the fabric where the slit ended just above her knee.

In spite of that, she reigned the last of her self control and bit out,

'If this is some kind of sick game, if this is some kind of trick to get me back to that tower and Zeref-'

His hand, which had moved from her back to the base of her neck, suddenly grabbed a fistful of her fiery hair and jerked her head back painfully. She winced and looked up as he loomed over her viciously.

'Do not mention that name here,' he ordered. 'For your own safety more than mine. How would you like it to be caught whispering the taboo name of the dark sorceress who is feared by all?'

'And besides, the one who is casting spells here is you,' she widened her eyes, bewildered. But he continued on without interruption.

'From the moment you entered my shallow existence, all I have wanted was for you to be by my side. It was that wretched longing that drove me to such insanity as to be possessed by such-"

He drew in a breath as to calm himself down. Probably to not reveal more than he already did.

'In any case, if you find me so repulsive, then, undo this enchantment you have over me. Free me from the very thing that binds me to this earth, for I would gladly be released from this maddening desire that consumes my entire being every time I look at you!'

Tears stained the corners of her eyes as an overwhelming emotion built up in her throat.

'Then let us die together, Jellal, and find our peace and freedom in eternal rest'

'I sealed my fate when I let you leave that tower, woman. It is damnation I chose the moment I decided to spare your life,'

'Thank you, Jellal' she whispered.

It must've been the alcohol, it must've been her imagination, but until today, she has never felt a more passionate kiss than his, so full of emotion, so full of anger. She remembers his every touch as if it was burned into her memory. She remembers feeling his desire as he ground his hips against hers in that dark corridor. She vividly recalls him teleporting them to the bridal suite and barricading the door.

Despite her feeble protests, he undresses her without much effort as she does to him. They tumble onto the bed in a flurry of hands, legs, touches, moans and whimpers. He knows instinctively what to do, and how to please her. And she commits every one of their actions to memory, fearing this will be their last moment together.

And as they reach their peak together, him within her, her on top of him with the dominance she could never relent, a shuddering cry forces its way out of his throat and tears roll out of the corners of her eyes. It was their Nirvana. Their piece of heaven. Only between them. And whatever the future brought for them, they would at least have this moment to share.

Later that night, he spoons her in his arms. She is asleep, looking very much like an angel. He trails soft kisses down her arms and for the first time, feels complete. He realizes now, that _she is his freedom _. And wherever she is, there will be forgiveness for his deeds waiting in her arms.

'Please forgive me,' he whispers

He places his palm over her eyes and mutters an ancient spell. She squirms in her sleep and for a mere moment, her body is suffused with a green, magical glow. Seconds later, the spell is complete and she is asleep again, at peace, as if nothing had ever happened.

He regretfully wakes and dresses. He knows that when she wakes, she will not remember tonight. Not him, not the party, not even Mr White. And the next time he meets her, she will be his enemy again. The next time he meets her, he will give her to Zeref, and the Tower of Heaven will be complete.

As he opens the door to leave, he looks back on her sleeping figure. Temptation is too much for him to handle and he moves back to her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

_She is his._

And as long as their hearts know that, he knows that they will never part. In life or even in death.

Please Please Review. You'll make me very happy


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I don't own anything.

Jellal Fernandes never liked parties. He didn't like the loud music, the drunk bastards who flirted shamelessly with barely dressed women, and more often than not, the incessant mindless chatter everyone seemed so infected by. Although he didn't look like it, he preferred quiet over company ; the peace of his study or throne room over the buzzing hum of noise which so often accompanied social gatherings. Not like dogs who constantly required the companionship of their owners to sate them, Jellal supposed he was more like a cat, who sometimes just needed to be left alone.

Alas, social obligation dictated that he at least put on a false smile and suffer the never ending questions and well wishes of his colleagues. In order to maintain his façade in the Council, he realized, certain appearances needed to be made, certain sums of money had to be constantly donated and most irritating of all, certain people needed to be sucked up to.

One of those people was Concilman Shinra. The stout, troublesome old man was the reason he was in such a predicament tonight. His daughter had been married just recently and for some unknown reason, the councilman had to invite the entire government of Magnolia to celebrate. Not only that, it seemed like the entire who's who of Magnolia had chosen to grace the event. Jellal had decided earlier on that the only other reason he would attend was to survey the competition and mentally mark down a list of people he would need strike down in the future, for Zeref's plan to succeed.

And then, there was _her._

He had been observing her from a distance since she had arrived at the party. It was amazing she hadn't sensed his stalker-like observation of her. Maybe it was due to the anti-magical barrier that had been set up, or maybe it was the countless other men who looked at her hungrily with unguarded desire. Jellal could see why. Wearing a dress like that on a figure like hers should be a crime against mankind. Were he a lesser man, he shuddered to think what would happen to those unfortunate souls who tried to undress her with their eyes. However, Erza seemed to be doing a commendable job at ignoring them. A wave of pride, relief and smugness washed over him at that moment.

Before dinner, she had displayed a very impersonal facade, behaving like the perfect delegate from her not-so-perfect guild. She laughed with forced mirth at the jokes some old baroness made, leaned in with carefully practiced interest as a young singer shared what seemed to be the latest gossip and even had the gall to blush as a young businessman kissed her hand and whispered something in her ear.

It did not go so well judging by the fact that he stormed quickly away from her with a furious expression mere moments after that.

Dinner had been slightly less painful. Perhaps the alcohol had begun to set in. She sat next to Lady Rikku, an ambassador from the overseas nation of Bikanel. Jellal had never met the young woman, but he could tell from where he sat that the two women were having a good time. He on the other hand, sat next to a young wannabe actor whose name he couldn't even remember. Quite simply, he was the son of one of the ministers who leeched off his father's reputation and success in order to satisfy his playboy lifestyle. Of course, anyone who dressed so gaudily in head-to-toe white with blonde hair that was so obviously bleached had to be a playboy. Right?

Halfway through the second course, the man nudged Jellal

'Got your eye on 'em eh, chap?'

Jellal eyed him, startled. He had never been caught off guard before. Never.

'Who?'

'Them two hotties over there,' he said while nodding towards Erza and Lady Rikku.

'The blonde is alright I suppose, but I prefer the redhead myself. Looks feistier,'

Jellal narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist around his fork, willing himself not to send it plunging through the man's eyeball that very instant. But Mr White rambled on, completely unaffected by Jellal's sudden mood swing.

'But I've heard about the redhead. Her name's Erza Scarlet. They call her Titania you know?'

'Oh really?,' said Jellal with fake interest

'They say she's a cold fish, but with a body hotter than hell. She could be a model ya know.. with those looks of hers, or even one of 'em ten wizard saints, according to my dad. But she still sticks around Fairy Tail. Haven't the slightest idea why. And I heard that she even has a fake eye.,'

'Maybe she's already found herself a man?,' suggested Jellal. He mentally chastised himself for fishing for information through these unreliable gossip vines.

'Nah, she's never seen with anyone. Maybe she's got some psycho ex-boyfriend she can't get over. Haha, you know, he could be sitting cooped up in some secret lab right now, plotting some diabolical mastermind plot to take over the world and set it ablaze in his throes of revenge?'

Jellal raised his eyebrow at the man.

_He wasn't diabolical, was he?_

'Yeah.. I know.. too far fetched. She might just end up being lesbian,' said Mr White.

Never had such an amusing thought occurred to Jellal, and as a result, he burst out in a fit of laughter which, thankfully, he managed to stifle with his hand. But then again, Mr White's continuous assumptions drove him deep into thought for the remainder of the meal. He had been monitoring her for the past eight years as to make sure she did not reveal their secret. She was a liability he had to consider at all times. And of course, she was the main and final ingredient to his plans. Therefore, nothing could go wrong.

In all these years in the public eye, not once had Erza been linked officially romantic with another man. Although tabloids had their own fun speculating, Titania had vehemently denied any nonsense of that sort.

He let his gaze linger on the redhead again as she thanked a waiter for refilling her wine glass. She giggled at something and Jellal watched as a strand of hair fell away from the rest into the middle of her forehead. Unbidden, the flashes of the past came swimming back to him, through the misty haze of his memories.

_Erza, twirling around on her tip toes around their large prison cell in an oversized dress meant for an adult. With plain flowers in her hair and twisted pieces of scrap paper and metal fashioned into jewelry, she was princess of the tower._

_Jellal, storming in with his twig of a sword and crown made of an old rusted pot, being the prince charming who had come from a distant land to save the fair maiden from the hands of the evil dark sorcerer._

_Simon, bellowing out commands as loud as he dared ,pretending to be the dark sorcerer Zeref, shielding Erza from Jellal for he claimed that in order to get her, __**Jellal would have to kill him first**__._

Jellal felt it was ironic, that two former slave children could become two of the most powerful people in Magnolia. How the tables had turned for them. Maybe that was why he despised formalities and the aristocracy. Those damned men, those fools like Mr White, who had everything given to them on a silver plate had no idea what it was like to suffer. No matter, it would be soon. Very soon indeed.

He had lost sight of her as dinner ended and the guests had filled out into the grand ballroom. The space looked like something out of a Christmas card with its ice statues and floating crystal chandelier and the faux snow which fell from the enchanted ceiling. Jellal, who would normally not pay any heed to these things, stopped to admire the beauty of the scene before him.

At that precise moment, he heard a scattering burst of giggles somewhere to his left. A nonchalant gaze and a tilt of his head towards the sound showed him a group of girls, hardly in their mid twenties, standing in a tight knit circle. They failed miserably to hide their flirtatious glances. The moment one of them gave him a wink , Jellal took off, deciding he had enough of this party.

In no time at all, he had located the councilman standing in the midst of his followers. His breath caught in his throat as he realized who the councilman was with.

'The council needs more fresh blood such as yourself to make it prosper in years to come. Oh! And speak of the devil! There he is! Seig my boy!'

The crowd parted excitedly like the red sea and he found himself face to face with her. As their eyes met, he felt himself caught in the eddy of a powerful wave that threatened to pull him over and under, to crush and break him, to wear him down to the softness the sea might wear down a piece of glass. Such was the effect a single glance could do to him, he dreaded what damage she could do, holding his heart in her hands.

His eyes took her in slowly, drinking in every single detail. From the way her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, the cut of her dress as it fit around her like glove, the slit of her skirt which ran teasingly up to mid thigh, and the cluster of blood red embellishments around her plunging neckline which inadvertedly drew his gaze towards her full breasts. She blushed virginally and looked shyly away, making his throat run dry and coils of delicious pleasure tightened in his gut.

'Miss Scarlet, may I introduce you to Master Seigrain. He is one of the newcomers to the council. He and Mistress Ultear have been breaking new ground in the fields of magical research and innovation. It's a shame that dear Ultear couldn't make it tonight isn't it?' announced the councilman

'It is' he replied with a great amount of effort, trying his hardest to keep emotion from flowing into his words. 'Unfortunately, she had other matters to attend to'

'And Seig, my boy, I shall introduce you to Miss Erza 'Titania' Scarlet' , one of the most powerful mages in Fairy Tail and also, one of the most sought after women in Magnolia today,

Indeed she was. Jellal had to forcefully remind himself that it was because of her power, which could even best Ultear, that she would be his sacrifice. That she will soon be his again, through Zeref's magic. Sobering himself with those thoughts, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

Her skin was soft.

'It is without a doubt, a momentous privilege to meet a woman such as you. The rumors do not do your beauty any justice at all. In the circles I've roamed, they call you Aphrodite reborn,'

'Of course, we all know each other by many names. _I find myself not being sure what to call you sometimes_, she replied.

Taken aback by her words, he felt his defenses raise again.

'Indeed?'

'Oh come now, children, play nice' boomed the councilman. 'Go on, talk.' He said, while waving the two youths away, the councilman attempted what appeared to be a conspiratorial wink. Huh. Maybe the man wasn't as aloof as he might appear.

As if on cue, the music had started again. This time, a lively melody played, coaxing the willing participants of this social charade to dance. Deciding that he could in fact, stay for just one dance, he opened his mouth to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Mr White with a drunken smirk on his face.

_There is just no getting rid of this man is there?_ Thought Jellal.

'I'm afraid I'll have to steal her from you old chap' he said in an outlandish accent. 'All's fair in love and war innit?' 'And its not like you lack for choice yourself'

It was only then did Jellal realize that the group of girls from before had not given up pursuit of him. The stalked, like vultures eyeing him as if he was their prey. At the same time, they glared at Erza with a look that made Jellal want to stand between the women and shield Erza from their medusa gazes. Instead, he slid his arm around Erza's waist and quickly led her onto the dance floor, away from the interruptions.

'If this was war, you'd be dead, _old chap_. I saw her first,'

As they took their positions on the dance floor, and began swaying slowly to the music, Jellal realized that Erza had been oddly quiet the whole time. Not meeting his eyes since the encounter with councilman Shinra and keeping at an arm's length away from him the entire time, she looked as though she would be anywhere but here. Though the thought unsettled him, again, memories of their childhood filled his mind.

'_When I grow up, I want to be a dancer!,' declared Erza prancing in front of grandpa Rob and the rest of the gang. Grandpa Rob had just came back from a three day sentence in solitary confinement, and they were trying to cheer him up._

'_I'll wear beautiful dresses and dance all day so that I can make other people smile. That way, no one will be sad anymore, and Grandpa Rob will be happy again,'_

How fitting, that the princess would find her way back into her prince's arms, after all these years.

Jellal laughed softly

'Why so serious?,'

She looked up and gave him such an incredulous expression that he had to let out a bark of laughter. His arms tightened around her and she was forced closer to him. Her head rested on his chest, just below his shoulder blade, her arms around his neck, the skin of her cheek lightly brushing his. They swayed still, in silence, communicating years of loss, sorrow and regret. For Jellal, this was how it was always meant to be, her in his arms, without pain, without magic, without _lies_.

And still, she didn't move away.

Their feet had brought them away from the crowd and the noise. All the better, thought Jellal, such moments between them were theirs alone.

'Why?,' she whispered.

'Hmm?' came his non-committal reply. He truly did not understand.

She pushed him away. A sudden ferociousness crossed her features, and suddenly, the woman he faced was not his Erza Scarlet, but Titaina Erza .

Why this? Why now? Why you? And .. why me?'

And Titania would have to be dealt with in private, for theirs were matters not befitting such a public social gathering. He led her to a deserted corridor despite her protests and weak struggles before she wrenched her hand away from his.

'I want answers,' she said adamantly to his turned back. 'I want you to release my friends, I want-'

'What?' he answered stiffly and in that instant, he cursed himself for taking that tone with her.

'There's always something you Fairy Tail people want isn't there?' he said, closing the gap between them.

'You want more jobs, you want more jewels, you want a bigger HQ, you just _want _everything don't you?,'

_He prayed, wished, that he could divert her attention from the real topic at hand, the thing that threatened to consume them both._

'This has nothing to do with the guild! This is personal , this is about us and-'

'Us?' he interrupted again 'So there's an "us" now? What happened to the traitor Erza who left the tower all those years ago? Wasn't it about "us" then as well?,'

Something in her eyes shifted. Setting her face in a determined frown, she stepped away from him and said

'Stay away from me _Jellal_'

Something within him snapped. No way in hell could he stay away from her. Not after what they've been through. Not after what he'd sacrificed. Not after tonight.

In that rage, he pinned her to the wall behind him, both of his arms encasing her sides in a steel cage, observing the delicious fear in her eyes, he lowered his lips to be within a breath's distance from her ear and whispered,

'Oh Erza, my sweet, beautiful Erza, Do you really think I can stay away from you so easily?'

Perhaps this fierce animalistic instinct laid dormant in all mankind. Until the point in life where one imprinted themselves on their mate and decided, once and for all, never to let go.

His nose brushed the outer shell of her ear as his lips ghosted the surface of her neck, tempting her in slow seduction. As he found her pulse point at the juncture of her shoulder and neck, he placed a light kiss there, withdrawing only to lower his head again, taking the unblemished skin between his teeth and biting hard, leaving his mark on her. _His._

'I am your past, and I am your future, in life and even in death, we are bound to each other, '

He separated her legs with one of his. His right hand traced the contour of her bruised shoulder and arm, his thumb roved lovingly on the injured skin as if craving an apology. From there, they traced seemingly mindless patters down her bare arm, up again and behind her back where they splayed themselves, lifting her back off the wall just slightly.

His other hand trailed down to her thigh and with slight tugs, coaxed the leg to hook around his hips. Her pale leg slid through the dress where the slit ended, mid thigh, giving the man's hand free roam of the exquisite naked limb, the sensation of his fingers on her flesh giving promise of what was to come.

In spite of that, she reigned the last of her self control and bit out,

'If this is some kind of sick game, if this is some kind of trick to get me back to that tower and Zeref-'

It was anger which suddenly came from nowhere. Maybe it was her doubting him. Maybe it was her mentioning _that_ name. Or maybe he reveled in his dominance of her.

His hand, which had moved from her back to the base of her neck, suddenly grabbed a fistful of her fiery hair and jerked her head back painfully. She winced and looked up as he loomed over her viciously.

'Do not mention that name here,' he ordered. 'For your own safety more than mine. How would you like it to be caught whispering the taboo name of the dark sorceress who is feared by all?'

_He would not allow it. He would not allow his plans to be foiled so easily. Not by her._

'And besides, the one who is casting spells here is you,' she widened her eyes, bewildered. But he continued on without interruption.

_She had to know. She had to see what she had put him through._

'From the moment you entered my shallow existence, all I have wanted was for you to be by my side. It was that wretched longing that drove me to such insanity as to be possessed by such-"

He drew in a breath as to calm himself down. Such emotions building inside him. More than he thought he was ever capable of. What magic had Erza done upon him? Why was she the only one who could control him this way? Why? Why?

'In any case, if you find me so repulsive, then, undo this enchantment you have over me. Free me from the very thing that binds me to this earth, for I would gladly be released from this maddening desire that consumes my entire being every time I look at you!'

Tears stained the corners of her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them away.

_Good, _he thought_, she finally understands_.

'Then let us die together, Jellal, and find our peace and freedom in eternal rest'

'I sealed my fate when I let you leave that tower, woman. It is damnation I chose the moment I decided to spare your life,'

'Thank you, Jellal' she whispered.

It was his name upon her lips, her acceptance of who he was, what he was, which broke him. Raising both hands to her face, he kissed her. Pouring his soul into this one act, he hoped to show her the depth of this feelings completely. As she parted her lips to gasp for air, he slid his tongue into her moist cavern, seeking out intimacy with her at a whole new level. It touched hers, and they fought for supremacy in a feverish joust. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer as he supported them both against the wall. Her fingers threaded themselves through his hair and his rubbed along the base of her neck, drawing a moan from her parted lips.

**Next chapter… lemon? **

**Please drop a review if you have the time. I really do appreciate constructive criticism. Even if it is unsigned, at least I'll know what you guys think and what you would like to see more of in later chapters or fics .**

**Of course, I would like to thank the many wonderful people who have been reading my stories, fav'ing them and reviewing them. You guys mean the world to me, and as an author, I can think of no bigger joy than to be told that my work pleases them. That's why, I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**Lastly, cheers to world peace and even more epic ErzaXJellal – ness in times to come!**

**Sincerely,**

**asianpearl :)**

**P.S my facebook account http : / www . facebook . com / ranjgini (shameless publicity, i know... please remove the spaces alright! )**


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I don't own anything.

**Lemon Alert! You've Been Warned!**

It was his name upon her lips, her acceptance of who he was, what he was, which broke him. Raising both hands to her face, he kissed her. Pouring his soul into this one act, he hoped to show her the depth of this feelings completely. As she parted her lips to gasp for air, he slid his tongue into her moist cavern, seeking out intimacy with her at a whole new level. It touched hers, and they fought for supremacy in a feverish joust. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer as he supported them both against the wall. Her fingers threaded themselves through his hair and his rubbed along the base of her neck, drawing a moan from her parted lips.

He savored the sound, wanting to hear more and more of it, wanting to touch, taste and explore as she screamed his name over and over again. Yes, he thought. Jellal Fernandes had become a madman, so intoxicated with lust, so fueled by this flame that gave him a greater thrill than any power he had experienced in this world.

As Jellal moved downwards, pressing kisses on her exposed neck and collarbone, Erza tilted her head up to give him better access. Suddenly feverish, Erza felt her skin set ablaze by that man's touches. A strange tingling pooled between her legs and spread upward, electrifying every nerve in her body. He couldn't be working magic on her, could he? She felt his hand move to cup her breast as his hips thrust into hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his arousal against her belly, and the weight of the situation fell like a ton of bricks on her.

He pulled away from her, breathless and shaking, he had to stop. This wasn't the place. His precious Erza deserved better. She deserved to be treated like a queen. He did not come here tonight to sleep with her. Sure, it was all he wanted, and more. But they just couldn't. Not now, not when his masterpiece was almost complete.

His eyes lifted and met hers. Big mistake.

Desire, pure, molten desire shone from behind glassy orbs. Her mouth swollen from his rough kisses and her hair tousled.

'Erza.. im sorry, I-'

'No,' she whispered 'Your pain, I want to feel it. Even if I can't make your darkness fade away, even if I can't be your light, I want to be there for you,'

She brought her lips near his again and whispered

'I want you,'

Jellal swallowed, knowing there was no turning back now. This woman had taken his heart when she left the tower and he knew, it would die with her when the tower was finished.

The air around them warped, twisted and shifted. A magic circle glowed momentarily on the cold marble floor and then, the hallway was empty once more.

Erza clung to Jellal as he teleported. It was a bizarre sensation, feeling your feet lift off the ground, the world around you vanishing into black nothingness and then, a split second later, finding yourself in a new location, breathless, having the air sucked out of you. The room she was in now was completely white from the massive bed to the drapes and the velvet carpeting. Red rose petals were scattered on the floor, pillows, and sheets. Erza realized as Jellal barricaded the door with his magic, this was the honeymoon suite that Councilman Shinra had booked for his daughter.

She blushed at the implications as she watched Jellal kick off his shoes and shrug himself out of the jacket. To use someone else's wedding chamber, wasn't that, sacrilegious or something? Though, who knew Jellal could be so, well, gallant.

It must've been the alcohol, it must've been the heady perfume, it could have been the rose petals, but when Erza re-equipped her dinner dress into a skimpy, translucent lace nightgown, she saw his eyes rake over hers hungrily, and upon shedding his shirt, he grabbed her and forced his lips onto hers again.

He pushed her gently onto the bed, with him on top of her. If Jellal had any doubts about the scale of this 'catastrophe' , looking down at Erza as she lay on the bed, wrapped in next to nothing in the sheer lace nightgown, the red waves of her hair tangled about her face eyes half open, convinced himself that it was all too terribly true, that he was indeed in love with Erza Scarlet. He didn't need anyone else to tell him . Just one look at her, and he was lost.

He tugged at the nightgown, determined to pull away at whatever barrier separated them, wanting, just for tonight, to have nothing shield his heart from hers and her heart from his.

Having been rid of the imposing garment, he kissed her ankle, tasting the lavender soap she bathed in. Or was it just a figment of his imagination? He kissed behind her knee, and he could feel the tremors running through her body. Fear perhaps? Or arousal? He kissed the inside of her thigh , the soft skin ay her hip, and she was trembling in earnest now, her breathing more ragged then ever.

'Open your legs for me, Erza' he whispered.

'What?,' she said, shocked.

'This doesn't work with your legs closed, my love, haven't you figured that out yet?,' he said, with a hungry glint in his eye.

'But..'

'Open your legs for me,' and as he moved them apart and moved himself between them, he saw her look away, bracing herself.

In Jellal's mind, he thought she was probably the most adorable, innocent creature that he had ever laid his eyes on. So innocent, so needy. So why then, was he shaking too?

He pulled her toward him and put his mouth between her legs, because he needed to, and she let out a shriek loud enough to wake the dead. Her hands left the bed and placed themselves on his shoulders.

'Don't do that,' she said, a thread of desperation in her voice.

'Why?, is it sinful?,' he said touching her. She was slick and wet, even before he'd gone down on her, and she was wound up so tightly she might burst. He wanted her to burst. To split apart into a thousand pieces and then so he could pull her back together again.

'I think,' he said, pausing to look straight into her eyes 'You and I are no strangers to sin,'

All it took was the touch of his tongue, and she began to spasm, her body contracting in helpless pleasure. He held her there, for long, endless moments, letting the waves of her release fall around him, and as each one of them began to subside, he would bring it on again, with fingers deep inside her, with his tongue, with his lips, his teeth until she was sobbing, rigid, gasping for breath, and then he took her farther still, into a dark hot place that even he seldom reached.

He sat back on his heels, kneeling between her legs as she tried to curl away from him. He pushed her back against the sheets, gently covering her body and kissing her mouth, and another moan left her with sweet pleasure.

He hadn't even realized how abysmally hard he was- he'd been concentrating so hard on her response that he hadn't realized that he was about to explode. He'd barely started with her, hadn't gotten to the sweet perfection of her breasts, the smooth curve of her back, the softness of her butt. He wanted to touch everything, inside and out, he wanted to take her to places he barely knew himself and he shoved his pants off, leaving him so painfully naked, so painfully aroused, that he didn't know if he could manage to get off.

'No,' Her voice was no more than a plaintive whisper and yet it was a death knell. He could change her mind, all he had to do was touch her and she'd forget that she ever said no. But her hands came up to push at his chest, and he fell back, away on the bed beside her. If she wanted her revenge for all that he did, she couldn't have picked a crueler one. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the tension that drummed through his body. He didn't know if he could find the strength to leave her.

He felt her lips on his, the luscious pieces of flesh feathering him with sweet, soft kisses and he stared up into the chocolate shadow of her eyes. So confused and so needy, he thought he might never walk again. She'd gotten to her knees, and was leaning over him, her hair fluttering down on his chest as she kissed his mouth, his eye-lids, his tattoo, the pulse of his throat, moving down his chest with slow, delirious, torturous bites, licks and kisses. And he needed her to touch him. He felt her tongue touch his navel, working downward, and he knew he was going to die and he was happy to do so.

Her hands were cool, soft, as she touched him, encircling him, holding him, and he wanted to teach her, tell her what to do, but the very helplessness made it even more powerful, and when she leaned down and put her unpracticed mouth on his manhood, he felt the power of it surge through every cell in his body.

And he knew he certainly wasn't going to last long at that rate. He let himself absorb the sweetness of her mouth for a moment and gently lifted her away, ignoring her sound of protest.

'Later,' he said, sliding her onto her back. 'we have time for everything,'

And he thrust inside her, filling her tight clamping sweetness with his manhood, pushing so deeply that she gasped, her breath catching as he filled her.

They both froze, emerald meeting hazel eyes. Friend to friend, lover to lover. This changed everything, he would no more be just a memory, just a boy from her past. He was her first, her first crush, her first kiss and now, her first time, her first love.

It felt so right to Jellal. Zeref be dammed, this woman in front of him, his Erza, he would die for. He would've cried, if he were a man who cried.

She reached up and smoothed the moisture from his eyes, her fingers shaking, and then she pulled him down to kiss him, and he lost the tiny bit of control he'd been clinging to. He pulled her legs up, tight around his hips. He tried to move slowly, deliberately, but her fingernails were digging into his back, she was shivering and shattering in his arms and he could feel her body clamp around his and there was no holding back. He followed her down the dark slide into eternity, feeling it burst around them in a flame of colors. And then, there was nothing left at all.

**Lemon Ends Here.**

…

The party was over. Apparently, something had happened involving the wedding suite vanishing into thin air. He watched as Councilman Shinra and his pug-faced daughter argued hotly with the hotel staff, threatening to sue.

He chortled as he crushed his cigarette bud underneath his pristine white booth. So the chick want going to get laid tonight. So what?

He made his way out of the grand ballroom. The snowflakes bored him anyway. He tipped his top hat to a few ladies and shook hands with a few gentlemen before making his way out of the hotel. Playing dumb was definitely one of his strong suits. Call him egotistical, but he secretly liked it when people underestimated him. It made it all the more easier to find a weak point and then strike.

He hopped into the waiting limousine and gave the driver simple instructions. This would be a brief meeting. There were other places he needed to be.

….

The black haired time mage frowned as she studied the glowing display in front of her. Jealousy pricked at her heart as she saw Jellal asleep in the arms of that whore. Not that she was jealous or anything. But there was simply no room in that man's heart for anyone except Titania.

_She would know, she tried._

The creaking sound of the wooden door opening and closing startled her and she made to remove the scrying image off her monitor. However, once she sensed his presence, she gritted her teeth and spun around to face the intruder, leaving the screen as it was.

'Honestly, I never knew you were into pornography my dear,' he said, studying her.

'I thought you Magnolians were more, well, refined,'

'I don't appreciate you meddling in my business. Especially now that the first phase is nearly complete,' she replied icily.

'I was merely surveying my stock. Taking into account that nothing is out of place,'

He paused and studied the diagrams and schematics of the Tower of Heaven that she had laid out on the table before her.

'After all, I am your benefactor. Wouldn't want your guild to know that you're moving behind their backs now would you? I can only imagine what Hades would say,'

She bit her lip, holding back her negative comments. Fear coursed through her.

'Do not refer to Master Hades so lightly. You may not be from around here, but you will realize that he is not one to be toyed with. And neither am I,'

She heard soft laughter from behind her and resisted the urge to strike him. She really wasn't in the mood to be vexed.

'Anyway, just to let you know, the final sums have been deposited to the tower. And about the _other _ thing. I will be back in one week to view your progress.,' he said airily, as if they weren't in the process of committing treason to the country as they spoke.

She heard him move towards the exit. She truly loathed that man.

'Is White even your real name?,'

She expected some teasing light hearted remark but instead, a cold hand cupped her chin from behind ad tugged, forcing her to face him, her face now inched from his cold blue eyes. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even heard him move. The glint in his eyes was cruel and his breath smelled of whiskey.

Satisfied that Ultear was afraid of him, as she should rightly be, he let his lips brush hers lightly and said

'I like it, don't you?,'

….

Later that night, Jellal spoons Erza in his arms. She is asleep, looking very much like an angel. He trails soft kisses down her arms and for the first time, feels complete. He realizes now, that _she is his freedom _. And wherever she is, there will be forgiveness for his deeds waiting in her arms.

'Please forgive me,' he whispers

He places his palm over her eyes and mutters an ancient spell. She squirms in her sleep and for a mere moment, her body is suffused with a green, magical glow. Seconds later, the spell is complete and she is asleep again, at peace, as if nothing had ever happened.

He regretfully wakes and dresses. He knows that when she wakes, she will not remember tonight. Not him, not the party, not even Mr White. And the next time he meets her, she will be his enemy again. The next time he meets her, he will give her to Zeref, and the Tower of Heaven will be complete.

As he opens the door to leave, he looks back on her sleeping figure. Temptation is too much for him to handle and he moves back to her and places a soft kiss on her lips.

_She is his._

And as long as their hearts know that, he knows that they will never part. In life or even in death.

**And its done! Finally! And yes, I got too lazy to write the last part, so I took what I had written in chapter one. I do hope you find the story entertaining. Actually, my lemon scene was heavily borrowed from 'The Unforgettable Miss Fortunes' by Jennifer Cruise, Eileen Dreyer and Anne Stuart. So yeah, they're my inspiration. Lol. **

**I meant for this story, Whispers and Path to Redemption to flow like an arc. Starting with Whispers, this in the middle and the PTR. And that's why I introduced characters like Mr White and Councilman Shinra. OH yes, I will have big plans for them in PTR.**

**On a happier note, December 2****nd**** is my birthday. You guys would be giving me an awesome birthday present if you would comment or even fav this fic. It would certainly inspire me to write more.**

**And to all my readers, especially wolfteam000, this fic is dedicated to you, thanks for being my inspiration. Erza X Jellal FTW!**

**Cheers!**

**Asianpearl**


End file.
